The Maple's Guardian Light
by Light Trainer
Summary: "As the Darkness stirs and rises again, an unseen maple leaf will bring on the light!" FULL SUMMARY INSIDE DUE TO CHARACTER LIMIT! (Rated K until further notice)
1. Summary

"As the Darkness stirs and rises again, an unseen maple leaf will bring on the light!"

After England botched up on a magic spell, poor Canada wakes up as a cat in the Lake world ruled by the four Warrior clans! He soon joins ThunderClan and befriends the three with the power of the stars in their paws, who promises to keep his secret as a Nation safe. As he learns of the warrior ways, he helps the Clan heal from the great losses caused by the Dark Forest War...learning that the Dark Forest Cats aren't giving up!

When the enemy learns of his world and goes there, Canada returns with his new friends and new-found confidence to protect his fellow Nations against the darkness!

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-WARRIORS/HETALIA-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey everyone it's L.T again with another story! This time I did up a Hetalia and Warriors crossover!**

**I'll get to my reasons in the Prologue so enjoy!**

**Warriors is © Erin Hunter**  
**Hetalia is © Hidekaz Himaruya**


	2. Prologue-Prophecy to the Jay

Warriors: The Maple's Guardian Light-A Hetalia/Warriors crossover

Prologue-Prophecy to the Jay

A quiet pool was sparkling with star-shine as a lone tom with a flame-coloured pelt look deep into it. Suddenly, the waters turned dark and he gritted his teeth in anger and surprise as he could see a dark, battle scarred tabby tom with long front claws appear, newly restored somehow, in the pool as the source of the darkness…until a single tiny light appeared from a foreign place that seemed to grow bigger. The flame tom looked closely and saw the light was a lone golden maple leaf with brown streaks that wasn't noticed at first.

"So this is it…" he whispered as he saw the light from the leaf was so bright it drove the dark tom and his darkness away. "A new prophecy…I must tell the others!"

He soon sprinted off as the waters went back to normal, star-shine trailing behind him as he soon went to a grove of starlight that seemed to be locked in never-ending Greenleaf. He soon spotted two she-cats, one was blue-grey with blue eyes while the other was an old grey one with yellow eyes, talking to a single tom, dark brown with amber eyes, and went over to speak with them.

"Greetings Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Raggedstar. I bring news from a vision that I saw in the Starpool."

"Speak then, Firestar," Bluestar answered as a young black she-cat with green eyes and an older back and white tom with a very long tail walked over in curiosity.

Firestar relayed the vision in detail and Yellowfang gritted her already broken teeth as she lashed her tail. "I knew those pieces of crowfood in the Dark Forest hadn't given up! It seems that they are planning to strike again! And some of the ones that died in that battle are somehow coming back, like Tigerstar and Hawkfrost!"

"But Yellowfang," the black she-cat said. "There's a sign of hope! That maple leaf!"

"I agree with Hollyleaf!" Firestar replied. "We won't be alone in this battle as long as that leaf will provide us light."

"And as you said you didn't notice it at first which is a clue to who it is as well as it is from a foreign place; a new world," Raggedstar put in. "Now the question is who should we give the prophecy to? Any ideas Bluestar, Yellowfang, Firestar, Hollyleaf, Tallstar?"

"Why not Jayfeather?" Tallstar suggested. "I mean Firestar did see the prophecy first so it must be mostly for ThunderClan even though it will spread to the other three Clans eventually."

"Yes that does make sense," Bluestar agreed, then turned to Hollyleaf, "and since he is your brother, would you like to deliver it?"

"Sure! I was hoping to do so! I want to make up to them for all I did and this is a good start!"

"Good!" Firestar purred to his granddaughter. "Now go! Time is of the essence!"

With that she soon dashed away to the Lake.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-WARRIORS/HETALIA-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Jayfeather was sitting by the Lake in his territory. With his dream-walking ability as one of the Three with the Stars in their Paws, he saw that the Dark Forest Cats weren't going to give up after their defeat. He warned Bramblestar, who took on the proper precautions of extra patrols at the borders, and ThunderClan was blessed with some new apprentices and kits in the past Newleaf and Greenleaf but it wasn't enough.

They needed something else, something to help ease the minds and hearts of his Clanmates from the devastating war that took so many Clanmates and loved ones away from them and protect them from a possible new one, but he couldn't figure out what.

On top of all that, somehow, someway, the Dark Forest Cats that were lost in the battle were coming back. Tigerstar included, much to his surprise, since it was that dark tabby who orchestrated the war in the first place.

"StarClan please give me some sort of sign!" he pleaded to the stars above, even though he couldn't really see them due to being blind from his foolish stunt of going fox hunting as a kit.

Suddenly a wind blew and a vision appeared in his mind, as if they did hear his cry for help! Darkness was surrounding him but then a single light appeared to drive it away. At first he didn't notice anything then he looked again to see a small golden, brown-streaked maple leaf bringing on the light landing gently in front of his paws when thunder rumbled suddenly. And then he saw it blow towards a shadow, a river, and a windy grassland.

He heard his lost sister's voice. "Take heed of what you've seen brother. As the darkness stirs and rises again, an unseen maple leaf will bring on the light!"

The wind and vision faded to his usual darkness that comes with blindness.

"A new prophecy!" he whispered and wasted no time getting back to camp to tell Bramblestar!

Little did he know, that leaf would be coming sooner than he thought.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-WARRIORS/HETALIA-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Author's Notes:**

**I had a MAJOR kicking from the plot bunnies from heck with this one when I read various Hetalia stories on and listened to the music on my laptop.**

**And just to let you know, just like with Blue Twilight and Silver Spirit it's in 2 parts: The Lake Battles Part and The Nation's War Part (And in this part, if you can excuse the spoiler, Canada will be bringing the Three with the Stars in Their Paws to help him out and they would take on somewhat human forms with the additions of ears, tails, and claws of their cat forms.)**

**And several of the facts here will be taken from the fact I had to read the Warriors Wiki a lot in order to catch up on recent events since I never DID read the last book in the Omen of the Stars Saga but I did see several vids of it on Youtube so I got a basic idea.**

**I hope you enjoy this since it's my first fic EVER for Hetalia and Warriors. Don't worry though, I am working on everything else!**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Warriors is © Erin Hunter**  
**Hetalia is © Hidekaz Himaruya**


	3. Arrival of the Unseen Maple

Chapter 1-Arrival of the Unseen Maple

"Now I suggest you keep back a good distance there Matthew," England said with concern written all over his face as he opened one of his spell tomes. "Who knows what would bloody well happen."

Canada was visiting England after another chaotic World Meeting where, as usual, hardly anything got done. England figured that if some of the spiritual energies of the world was restored, then it would be made easier for the Nations to get anything accomplished as he prepared a magic circle in his basement. Of course his spells were as unpredictable as his bad cooking so the younger nation kept away in what he thought was good distance with Kumajiro, his polar bear, sitting by his side.

"Now I haven't used this spell in quite a while so I may be rusty…oh and I do have a problem with raccoons in the rubbish bins as of late so you never know if those bloody pests would scare me into messing up."

"B-but will it actually work, Arthur?" Canada asked nervously as he fiddled with a red maple leaf pendant around his neck that he bought last summer as a good luck charm.

"Of course! I used it once centuries ago when I felt my power wean suddenly back at Stonehenge so it will be fine!"

Of course Canada thought that would be the least of his worries.

The Brit started the incantation and the circle began to glow. Canada saw that it wasn't its usual bright emerald glow but a pure white with the look of stars in it. He also saw it was actually working…until a loud banging sound came from outside and scared the two of them as well as made England mess up with the chant!

That's when things went wrong as the light suddenly shot towards Canada and he disappeared along with it.

"Bloody raccoons…" England muttered after things settled down and he noticed that Kumajiro was there, but not Canada. "Where's Canada, Kumajiro?"

"Who?" the bear asked as he tilted his head to the side and England glared at him, not wanting to play this game.

"You know bloody well who! Matthew! Your owner! The one who feeds you!"

"Oh him," he replied with no concern. "He went away with the light."

England stared and then it clicked in as he got suddenly nervous and he dropped his tome on the floor. "Good Lord…I think I messed up…quite badly this time…America and France are not going like this…they are both going to have my head if I don't figure out a way to get him back!"

All the while, he didn't notice the tortoiseshell cat behind him before she disappeared.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-WARRIORS/HETALIA-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Canada seemed to be falling through some sort of celestial tunnel. As he fell, he felt some major changes go through his body as he shrunk down to the size of a cat, his clothes and glasses, minus the pendant, disappeared, and he started to grow fur, whiskers, a tail, and pointy ears! Before he knew it, he landed on some soft earth covered in leaves.

"Young lone maple," a female voice suddenly heard in his head as he started to come around. "You must bring on the light!"

It soon faded as everything began to come into focus.

"Ooooh…what happened to me?" he asked as he got up and lifted his hand to nurse his headache, only to see it was a cat's paw instead.

He gasped in surprise and soon saw some water nearby so he looked to see that he turned into a golden cat with brown streaks on his back and sides! He saw he still had his indigo eyes, the airborne curl, and his maple leaf pendant, but he didn't have his glasses or the rest of his clothes! He soon looked up to also realize even more that he was no longer in England's basement, but outside near a large lake!

Before he had the chance to explore, he heard a battle cry come from behind him and he jumped out of the way in time to see a cream-coloured cat with half a tail missing and eyes blazing leap into the lake! The other cat soon ran back to shore out of the shallows and was about to attack again when another larger cat with long white fur blocked him.

"Stand down Berrynose until we know this one is really hostile or not!" the newcomer ordered and the other one, Berrynose, began to argue. "But Cloudtail! He's an intruder on our territory! He could be a spy!"

_*A-are they talking about me?!*_ Canada thought nervously as Cloudtail turned to meet his gaze with his blue eyes and soon began to sniff him causing him to jump back. "M-maple!"

"It's all right. I'm just checking to see if you are truly our enemy. I can smell twoleg scent on you but I can also see you're not a kittypet."

_*Twoleg? Kittypet? OH! That's probably what they call humans and housecats here!*_ He realized quickly, but then he tried to figure out a way to win their trust, even if it's only Cloudtail. _*O.K Matthew…think fast.*_

Canada took a deep breath to calm himself as an idea came up. "Yes I'm not really a housecat, or a kittypet as you call them, despite wearing this pendant for good luck. I'm actually a travelling loner. I didn't mean to intrude on your territory."

Berrynose didn't look convinced but Cloudtail did. "I see…But what does bring you here to ThunderClan territory?"

Canada took another deep breath as another story came to his mind. "I heard rumours of wild cats and I wanted to learn your ways to survive better. It gets pretty dangerous travelling sometimes. W-with dogs and rough alley cats among other things, if you know what I mean. I also heard that you and possibly others may need some help after some sort of event or tragic incident since, somehow, I can hear things others can't."

Cloudtail looked at him with interest. "I can see what you mean. What is your name?"

_*Oh no…come on, think, Mattie, think!*_ he thought in his head then came up with an idea as he glanced quickly at his streaks and pendant. "I'm usually known as Matthew but if I was given a name like yours out of respect for your ways, then I would like to be known as Maplestreak."

The two warriors blinked in surprise before the white one smiled and nodded. "Very well, Maplestreak. Why not you come back to our camp and meet our leader? I'm sure he would let you stay and help us and possibly the other Clans?"

"Cloudtail are you mouse-brained?!" Berrynose soon spoke in anger and suspicion. "He could reveal our secrets to the other Clans!"

"I-I promise I won't!" Canada said hastily and Cloudtail saw the honesty in his eyes as he turned back to the other warrior.

"Remember that Jayfeather got a sign from StarClan last night saying a lone maple leaf would help us. I find it no coincidence that Maplestreak appeared this soon after the sign. I have faith that he would help us."

_*Jayfeather? StarClan? Oh maple this is getting more confusing,*_ Canada thought as Cloudtail rose and beckoned him to follow, which he did.

"Um…Who's Jayfeather?" he soon asked. "And what's StarClan?"

"Jayfeather is our Clan's medicine cat," Cloudtail soon explained, understanding his outsider-like curiosity. "He heals the sick and the hurt as well as help lead dying cats on their way to StarClan. StarClan is a Clan of honourable cat spirits who died, like warriors, queens, apprentices, and kits, but still watch over us in Silverpelt, which is the band of stars in the sky you see every night. They often give signs and visions to medicine cats to help their respective Clans and guide them. They also share dreams with our leaders and give them nine lives as well as the name of 'star', like our current leader Bramblestar, and newly named medicine cats and apprentices at a special place we call the Moonpool. Though it's only leaders who get the nine lives. Of course I do admit I don't have complete belief in them but after some…recent events, I am starting to believe a little bit each day."

Canada nodded in understanding. He also figured it was probably a StarClan cat who spoke to him earlier. He also notice three other cats waiting for them, which got him to get a bit more nervous when he realized that the patrol was a bit bigger.

"Who is this, Cloudtail?" A female grey cat with green eyes asked curiously as a small brown tom sniffed him in wonder and said. "I don't know that scent! Is he a prisoner or a friend?"

"It's alright Oakpaw and Dovewing," Cloudtail said gently. "This is Maplestreak. He's a travelling loner who wishes to learn our ways to try to survive better as well as help us."

A golden tom looked at him with interest. "He does look trustworthy."

"I agree Lionblaze!" Dovewing replied with excitement as Oakpaw just smiled, happy to hear that Canada was indeed friend and not foe.

"I don't think so," Berrynose muttered bitterly, causing Canada to flinch but it didn't go unnoticed to the older warrior.

"Enough Berrynose!" Cloudtail snapped which quieted the cream warrior and soon led the patrol, and Canada, to what seemed to be a quarry and Canada was surprised by the strong cat smell that hit his newly formed scent glands.

"Is this your camp?" he asked and Cloudtail nodded, looking quite impressed. "I bet you smelled it already?"

He nodded and soon followed them into the camp, then gasped in surprise at the numerous cats that were there. _*Oh maple…Greece would love to come here as a cat himself!*_

Soon a ginger she-cat with a white paw and a fluffy tail came over. "I see you brought a guest Cloudtail. Who is this young tom?"

"This is Maplestreak, Squirrelflight," Cloudtail responded respectfully which caused Canada to assume she was most likely second-in-command. "He's a travelling loner that seems to be quite helpful."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Canada greeted with a slight bow, hoping he didn't sound to nervous.

"My how polite!" Squirrelflight said in surprise, then looked at his eyes. "He has such trusting eyes, I feel that he could help us. I'll take him to Bramblestar and the rest of you can share tongues with the others if you wish. You've done well."

With that the patrol dispersed, with Berrynose giving Canada a bitter shove and a hate-filled look of great distrust before going to a tortoiseshell she-cat who sat near one of the dens to whisper in her ear. "W-was it something I did?"

She sighed. "No, it's just…we got off a horrible war and the losses we've suffered are still heavy on everyone, including me. I lost two of my kin, one I treated as my daughter even though she was my niece, and the other was my father who was our last leader."

Canada looked at her with deep sympathy, now feeling the sense of grief sweeping through the Clan as he soon looked around. It made others tense, some also sad, some looked like they were holding back tears. It tugged at his heart as his ears drooped, making him yearn to help them heal.

"I'll try to help in any way I can," he soon said after he returned his gaze to her. "May I please see your leader?"

She nodded and they both went to a cave in some rocks with a great ledge looking over the camp, and despite it being his first time as a cat, Canada had no trouble leaping up along the boulders to the ledge where the deputy was waiting. "This is the Highledge where our leaders address the clan. And this cave here is the leader's den. Bramblestar should be inside now. And as you probably had guessed, I'm the Clan's deputy. My role is to help our leader organize patrols, hunting parties, and take over as leader when he loses all nine lives if I don't retire or die before then."

He nodded in understanding before they went inside the den and he soon saw a dark tom with amber eyes sitting in a mossy nest and another young cat, a pale golden she-cat, just dropping off a rabbit before leaving.

"Welcome young cat," the tom spoke, "I am Bramblestar. I heard that there was a guest in our clan."

"Yes sir," Canada responded with a respectful bow. "My name is Maplestreak. I'm a travelling loner."

Impressed by his politeness, Bramblestar soon asked, "What brings to our clan, Maplestreak?"

"I heard that you needed a healing heart to help strengthen your Clan and the other Clans from the latest war and losses, in return I'd like to learn how to hunt, fight, and survive like a Clan cat in order for my travels to seem less dangerous."

After saying this, he thought in his head without showing any kind of fear or nervousness on his face, _*Oh maple, please believe me!*_

The leader looked thoughtful and after an encouraging smile from his deputy along with a quick glance of Canada's eyes, he nodded. "I will accept your help then. Welcome to ThunderClan! Come with me to the Highledge so I'll announce your arrival immediately."

He soon did follow after letting out a quick sigh of relief as Bramblestar soon called in a loud and deep voice, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

In an instant, many cats soon gathered around from the various dens and places they "shared tongues" around the camp and sat beneath the ledge. Canada easily picked out the patrol that brought him here, as well as two cats from one den that seemed to be disabled in a way; a grey tabby tom was blind while a pale grey she-cat seemed to have lost the use of her hind legs. It impressed him to see this was a Clan that allowed disabled cats to have a place to help their Clanmates despite not being able to fight or hunt properly.

Bramblestar soon began. "As you all know, in light of the war we have endured that cost us our brave leader, Firestar, as well as several warriors like, Hollyleaf and Ferncloud…"

At that Canada noticed a dusty brown warrior bow his head and hold back tears at the name, making him assume that Ferncloud was this poor cat's mate.

"…our medicine cat, Jayfeather, had earned a sign of hope, the light-bearing maple leaf since he also saw our enemies, the Dark Forest Cats, were not planning on giving up."

At that the blind cat nodded, making Canada surprised at who Jayfeather was as he heard murmurs of agreement sweep through the camp.

"Today Cloudtail's patrol has brought us this young cat who promised to help us and the other Clans, if the other Leaders agree when I speak with them at the Gathering, heal and grow stronger again, in exchange I agreed he would stay to earn training and learn our ways so he may survive better on his travels."

Bramblestar soon turned to him. "Would you like to say a few words, Maplestreak?"

Canada soon felt nervous, worried he may be too quiet for all to hear, but Bramblestar seemed to have faith in him so he took a deep breath and began.

"Cats of ThunderClan…I usually go by two names but in respect for your ways you my call me Maplestreak," at this he was secretly surprised on how clear he was, despite his naturally quiet voice. "When I entered the camp, I felt the grief you all had for your lost ones hang like a thick fog. It cut deep into my heart so I am willing to help in whatever ways I can as thanks for letting me stay and learn before being on my way again. I do not know how long I will stay, but I do know that each day I'll do my best to help, hunt and fight in gratitude towards your acceptance of me."

At first there was silence, as all the cats looked at him in surprise, then they all soon called out his adopted warrior name and welcomed him, helping him relax before it died down long enough for Bramblestar to speak again.

"I will now assign a warrior to help train him. Lionblaze, you've been without an apprentice since Dovewing became a warrior. Would you like to help with Maplestreak's training?"

"Yes I would," Lionblaze responded with a smile.

"Then that's settled. Maplestreak will also share the apprentice's den, despite looking older than 6 moons, until I feel he is trained up enough to be in the warrior's den. This meeting is now over."

Soon the cats dispersed and Canada went to meet some of the other Clan members as Jayfeather suddenly motioned Lionblaze aside.

"Lionblaze what does Maplestreak look like?" he asked and Lionblaze answered, "He's a young golden tom with brown streaks on each flank and along his back. He is wearing a red leaf-shaped pendant and has an unusual curl of fur above his face as well as gentle indigo eyes that seem honest."

Jayfeather stiffened. "You say he's gold with brown streaks? Then he is it!"

Lionblaze was confused until his brother finished.

"He's the light-bearing leaf from my vision!"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-WARRIORS/HETALIA-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Author's Notes:**

**O.K here we see it all kick off and England is going to be in deeeep trouble with the rest of the FACE family for sure!**

**Also as you notice I got them to say both their Nation names as well as their human names, mainly for the heck of it.**

**Here's these two so far in case anyone doesn't know:**

**Canada-Matthew Williams**  
**England-Arthur Kirkland**

**And some of this does come from the last book in the Omen of the Stars saga so there will be spoilers. I got the Cloudtail scolding Berrynose thing from the first book of the saga and the apprentices you see here are fan made since it the fic does take place some time after the last book.**

**And I know that Canada already has a cat look but I'm using this look since I'm planning on putting the Cat Nations in the other part of the story. And I think you all can guess how the lost spirits are coming back.**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Warriors is © Erin Hunter**  
**Hetalia is © Hidekaz Himaruya**


	4. Troubles and Friends

Chapter 2-Troubles and Friends

Poor England didn't seem to catch a break as he did his best to try to get Canada back and make sure Kumajiro was fed. And adding the fact that it didn't take France and America too long to come over wondering where the heck their son/brother was makes for one British gentleman neck-deep in trouble.

"So let me get this right," America, Canada's older and louder twin brother, started as he looked his former guardian square in the eye, "You had Mattie come over to see you cast a spell that would give us Nations a boost of energy to help us get our work done faster."

"That's right Alfred," England replied nervously since he knows there's no way out of this one.

"And zhen when you were casting zhe spell," France, Canada's former guardian and strong father figure, added as he too followed America's stern glare, "some raccoons made some noise zat scared you both, messed you up on zhe spell, and send _mon petit Mathieu_ to 'oo knows where?"

"Correct," the Brit replied, not bothering to insult his known enemy at the moment.

"And now you've been working your butt off trying to get him back and making sure his bear was fed as the gist of it?" America finished as France felt a paw on his leg.

"Hungry," Kumajiro said to the Frenchman and he replied, _"__Une minute, s'il vous plaît.__"_

"That is the whole story," England replied as France rubbed his forehead in a way Germany would. "_Mon dieu, Angleterre__…"_

"I did warn him about the bloody raccoons though, frog!"

"It doesn't matter since you screwed up and I have his boss on my butt wondering where the heck he is!" America shouted. "Now I have to tell him that you screwed up on a spell and made him disappear! Oh man, he'll never believe me!"

"Now, now _Amérique_, you don't 'ave to tell 'im anyting. _Angleterre_ will be doing zhe talking since it's 'is fault in zhe first place," France replied calmly to the American before turning back to England. "Now I need to feed Kumajiro. May I use zhe kitchen?"

"Y-yes…of course," the Brit replied in defeat and thought at the others walked away, _*Oh bloody hell__…__what have I gotten myself into this time?*_

Outside the window, Spottedleaf was purring in amusement as she watched the small family spat. _*Don__'__t worry, kin of the maple leaf__…__I__'l__l help answer that question soon enough. I do thank you for bringing me back with your magic though and I__'l__l show it tonight._

_And it will be then all of you will understand his destiny for the Clans.*_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-WARRIORS/HETALIA-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Maplestreak (Canada) was starting to like it in ThunderClan, though the Nation had no idea of what was in store for him from StarClan. He quickly made friends with Dovewing's mate Bumblestripe, a dark grey tom that had stripes on his back like a bumble bee.

"Yeah my mom Millie told me that they were the reason for my name," he sheepishly replied when he was asked, "And she felt better about keeping her old name rather than getting a new one because she said it was given to her and she didn't want to change it, along with Daisy and this other she-cat named Brook before she left for her Tribe. Oh I know, I'll show you around the camp if you'd like."

He accepted and soon was led to each den as Bumblestripe explained what they were for. After he saw the Warrior's den and Apprentice's den (of which Maplestreak was going to temporarily sleep in), they came to a den where the sound of many kits were heard.

"This is the Nursery," Bumblestripe began. "When a she-cat is expecting kits she moves here, gives birth, takes care of them, and the kits remain here until they are 6 moons old."

"What happens then?" the golden tom asked and his friend replied, "They become apprentices. At that point they get the new name of 'paw' from the leader and are given mentors to teach them to be warriors as well as move to the Apprentice's den until they finish their training and gain their warrior names."

Maplestreak nodded in understanding but then he felt something pounce on his tail, making him jump and shout, "MAPLE!"

A bit of giggling was heard and he looked to see a pale grey she-kit laughing at his reaction. "You're funny Maplestreak!"

Bumblestripe snickered a bit himself before looking at the kit with a mock scolding look. "Hey Swallowkit, what did Millie say about pouncing on other cats' tails?"

"Sorry big brother but I couldn't help it!" Swallowkit replied before she turned to the other tom. "Sorry Maplestreak."

"It's O.K. Swallowkit," he replied with a purr. "You just surprised me, that's all."

Millie's voice was soon heard calling her daughter and she soon scooted back inside. The other tom shook his head. "My sister always seemed to have that habit but I still love her all the same."

Maplestreak nodded as he soon fondly thought of his brother America, who was also a huge handful and had his bad quirks but still was well loved all the same. They soon went to the den next door which turned out to be the Medicine den where Jayfeather and Briarlight, who turned out to be Bumblestripe's other sister from the same litter as him, were hard at work sorting out herbs for the sick and hurt. After a few hellos, the two of them reached one last den that had a…rather…interesting smell.

"Oh that's mouse bile you're smelling," Bumblestripe quickly explained when he saw his friend wrinkle his nose in disgust at the stench. "You see this is the Elder's den where warriors and queens retire and rest after service until they pass away. They are usually cared for by the apprentices by bringing food, cleaning out the bedding, and applying mouse bile to get rid of ticks."

"Despite the smell, it's nice to see you have a way of showing gratitude towards cats who done many years of service," Maplestreak soon said and another voice sounded from within, "That's right youngin'. At least some do!"

An old brown tabby tom was seen laying in a mossy nest, purring in appreciation. "The name's Purdy. I helped some of these young cats find a way to this place and they let me stay here until I pass on."

"It's nice to meet you Purdy. My name is Maplestreak and I'm here to learn the Clan ways as well as help the cats in need here."

"Yeah, so I heard. I also hear you're a polite young cat. Not too many of those around here." Soon Purdy gave a yawn. "I think I'll take a bit of a nap now…"

He soon settled down to sleep and the two toms crept away quietly. Soon Maplestreak noticed a pale ginger she-cat near the Warriors' den, looking like she would cry.

Bumblestripe looked solemn. "That's Sandstorm, Firestar's former mate. She still is grieving for him when he died moons ago since she loved him so much. We tried everything but we can't seem to help her."

Maplestreak said nothing as he soon walked over to her and saw that look on her face was truly that of grief. He thought back to the wars he endured and remembered the many close friends he had lost, completely understanding the pain she feels now as he soon gave her a lick of comfort.

"I know your pain," he began softly as she soon looked up at his eyes that now reflect the truth of his words. "I've seen several friends and loved ones die in battle…but that doesn't mean they are gone forever. Cloudtail told me that when a cat of honour dies, they go to StarClan and even though we don't see Silverpelt now, I know that Firestar is watching you, watching all of ThunderClan and I'm sure he wouldn't want to see you like this because it would hurt him too. I think you should keep his memory alive in your heart and keep serving ThunderClan because I have this feeling it's what he wants you to do."

Sandstorm felt touched by this strange cat that only just joined and nodded to see he was right as her pain slowly began to fade. "I'll do it…I won't be caught like this anymore. Thank you Maplestreak, I accept your kindness."

She soon got up, gave him a lick in gratitude, and went to join a patrol that was just leaving.

Bumblestripe was impressed. "That was really good Maplestreak! We tried for days to help her! I think you'll do just fine here!"

He soon blushed in embarrassment at the praise. "I-I wanted to help her, t-that's all."

His friend gave him a gentle nudge. "And you're doing a good job of it too! Let's go get some fresh kill to eat before all of the good stuff is taken."

He followed the grey cat towards a pile of prey that the warriors and apprentices on hunting duty brought in. At first Maplestreak hesitated at the idea of eating a mouse, but then mentally slapped himself.

_*Stupid me I__'__m a CAT now!* _he thought in amusement as he picked up a mouse after Bumblestripe chose a sparrow. _*_Mon dieu_ I almost kept thinking like a human! I__'__m sure it__'__s O.K. for me to eat fresh meat while I__'__m like this!*_

As the two toms settled down amongst some other warriors to eat, he realized his theory was right on the money about eating prey; he loved the taste of mouse meat! He also listened in to many tales of past battles from the senior warriors. But soon he was listening the starting of what Bumblestripe's father, Greystripe, was telling the story of how Firestar came to the Clan as the older tom saw the two of them getting along.

"You two remind me so much of my old friendship with Firestar," he began as they ate and listened. "It may surprise you but Firestar was once a kittypet."

At this, Maplestreak almost choked in surprise and Bumblestripe stared as if his father grew two tails before shouting in disbelief, "FIRESTAR WAS KITTYPET BORN?!"

"Yes he was. I just started as an apprentice back then and I found him in our old forest home looking to hunt. At first I thought he was an intruder so I attacked him, but he surprised me in return by fighting back. Most kittypets usually run away but not Rusty, which was his old name at the time because of his ginger fur. No, I saw him more as a warrior than some soft kittypet and we became friends quickly before Bluestar, our old leader at the time, and Lionheart, my first mentor who died in a battle against ShadowClan, came out of the shadows. At first she scolded Rusty for trying to hunt but after he apologized, she offered him to come to the Clan and he accepted the next day…"

The story went on to how he beaten Longtail in a battle to earn his apprentice name Firepaw, how he broke the code when he met Yellowfang by eating before the Clan was fed, how he cared for her, and how he found out that Tigerclaw was a murderous traitor (which caused them to help Ravenpaw leave the camp and into safety of a farm with a loner named Barley since he saw Tigerclaw murder the old deputy Redtail). There was also how he lost his first crush Spottedleaf when his Clan's kits were stolen, but earn his warrior name of Fireheart by helping drive out another killer, named Brokenstar, out of ShadowClan since he used to make kits into apprentices too young and send them out as warriors younger still as well as killing his own Clan's kits (and blaming Yellowfang for it).

There was the mission of bringing WindClan back home after being driven out by ShadowClan, the trap that disabled his first apprentice, the exposure of Tigerclaw's acts that driven the dark warrior into exile and earning him the right to be deputy but allowing the enemy to be the new leader of ShadowClan, the war Bluestar had with StarClan since she was shaken by Tigerstar's betrayal, the dog pack where they lost one apprentice and another became badly scarred, and the plan to get rid of them where Bluestar lost her last life and he became Firstar.

Greystripe finished with the battle against BloodClan and the re-founding of SkyClan and both cats were in awe at the whole thing that they were silent as Maplestreak thought, _*Maple__…__he was a great warrior and leader despite his origins. But will I be the same way? After all, I__'__m not even a real cat nor a human__…__No. I__'l__l do my best for this Clan and the other Clans. As that voice from StarClan said, I need to bring back the light they lost in the Dark Forest War and I already did so with Sandstorm!__"_

He nodded in agreement with his thoughts then said to Greystripe. "Thanks for telling me about Firestar. It helped me gain some confidence in helping you all recover from the Dark Forest War. I'm sure he is grateful in you sharing his tale as a way of explaining what true courage is about as well as help you with your own grief since you two used to be good friends."

Like Sandstorm, Greystripe was both surprised and touched by his words and did feel that some of his grief did fade away. He smiled and nodded in response before they cleaned up after their meal and he left for the next hunting patrol with the pale golden apprentice Maplestreak saw earlier.

"That's Goldenpaw," Bumblestripe said as the hunting patrol left. "She was made an apprentice a week ago with her brother Oakpaw and her sister Lilypaw."

"Oh I met Oakpaw earlier!" Maplestreak replied. "He's Dovewing's apprentice, isn't he? The small brown tom?"

"That's him! He's quite patient and an easy apprentice for Dovewing since she never had one before. Lilypaw, who's a rosy-ginger she-cat, is being trained by Ivypool, Dovewing's sister. She's a grey and white cat but you won't see her since she's still on that patrol at the ShadowClan border."

"I see. Oh I was wondering something else since I came here. What exactly does 'sharing tongues' mean?"

"It means the way that cats are always grooming each other during sunhigh as well as sharing news of the day, sometimes more the news sharing than the grooming. It helps keep the clan loyalty strong, especially during these times."

Suddenly they saw Lionblaze walk over to them. "Maplestreak, my brother Jayfeather wishes to see you."

Both toms looked at each other in confusion before Maplestreak went to follow his temporary mentor to the Medicine den. There he saw the blind cat, then heard another one being treated.

"Good you're here," Jayfeather said with satisfaction. "I just got a warrior with a bad stomach ache and I used up the rest of my juniper berries on him; apparently he had a bit too much to eat. Could you help me collect more? The juniper bush is not far from camp and I just need someone to lower the branches since Briarlight can't do it and she's needed to watch over this warrior."

"Of course I can help!" the golden tom meowed and they left to the bush that was only a good fox-length and a half from the entrance so he jumped up on a branch and used his weight to lower the berries for Jayfeather to reach.

"That's good and low enough, thank you," he replied as he picked them and Maplestreak beamed as he kept still before the medicine cat told him he could come down and he did, landing beside him.

"It must be hard work being a medicine cat, but I can also see it has it own rewards."

Jayfeather looked at him with his blind gaze in surprise. "Hmm…I guess you can be right, but sometimes we can't save them all."

"I know. But still you seem to have a good role in being a healer as well as a bridge between StarClan in the heavens and ThunderClan down here on Earth, what with the way you earn and translate various signs from the spirits. Reminds me of twolegs that used to do the same thing in the past. There are still some now but so very few."

Jayfeather said nothing as he picked up his bundle of berries and thought carefully of Maplestreak's words as they made it back to camp. _*I am getting this feeling that he is the one we've been hoping for even more now! I'm surprised he knows more about twolegs than any other cat and it helps him understand a lot of the basic Clan ways already…Is he actually a twoleg himself? I guess I'll find out tonight.*_

As the time passed it soon was nightfall and the cats were settling down for some sleep…except for some minor activity in the Apprentice's Den as Maplestreak was finding out when he was about to go inside.

"We have to make it comfortable for him!" he heard Oakpaw whisper and a she-cat's voice soon said, "I know that! I'm just checking for brambles and thorns!"

"And what's going on here?" he soon said and all three apprentices jumped.

"Oh you must be Maplestreak!" Lilypaw said. "We was just making a nest for you!"

He soon saw there was a larger nest of moss and feathers all ready for him. "How very kind of you!"

"It was my idea actually," Oakpaw admitted with a slight sheepish blush on his muzzle. "I figured you needed a special nest of your own."

"And I was making sure there was nothing to poke you in the middle of the night!" Goldenpaw added in and the older one purred.

"Well I appreciate it from all three of you! Now let's get some sleep; we have training in the morning."

All three nodded as they settled down into nests of their own and he curled up inside the one they made for him. It was warm and comfortable and as soon as he took off his pendant and set it aside, he was out like a light.

Jayfeather soon took that moment to activate his dream-walking ability on the newcomer, not knowing of the surprise he was going to get!

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-WARRIORS/HETALIA-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm working on chapter 3 as well as other chapters for other things!**

**As you can see I added a little French to it because of...well...France! I know he doesn't use the French names for the countries in the manga or anime but I wanted to be slightly more authentic.**

**Poor England just can't get a break with the rest of the FACE family now can he? At least Kumajiro is being fed!**

**Oh and here's the human names for the other half of the FACE family:**

**America-Alfred F. Jones (There's two possibilities for the "F." to represent: Freedom and Franklin. Don't ask which is official because I don't know.)**  
**France-Francis Bonnefoy**

**And why did I choose for Canada/Maplestreak to be friends with Bumblestripe? I just felt like it.**

**On a side note, I started this story up BEFORE the Boston Bombings, hence the reason why America seemed more calmer here. I already had someone mention it so I figured I point this out.**

**And I put Purdy in here as an elder because he didn't die yet since The Last Hope. (The Warriors Wiki helped with that.)**

**I mean it makes sense since this took place a little while after the book! Plus new apprentices and kits as well!**

**And what Maplestreak is referring to is the Native Americans/First Nations People and their medicine men when he mentions of twolegs with similar abilities to medicine cats. He is a Nation that's almost 200+ years old after all so he would remember the Natives.**

**And since you guys are reading this I guess I'll give you the list of chapters I'm working on:**

**ANSWB (A New Speed Wind Blows) Ch. 12 (On my DA account. Just Look for Light-Trainer)**  
**P-SoS Ch. 7**  
**TMG'sL Ch.3**  
**MMSF: RWoH (Megaman StarForce: Repeating waves of History) Ch. 2 (Also on my DA account)**  
**SMD: RV Ch. 4  
BT&SS Ch. 11**

**And possible new stories, including the possibility of some comics with my Spellcaster Crew. (On my DA account as well.)**

**Yeah I got a lot on my plate. Wish me luck!**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Warriors is © Erin Hunter**  
**Hetalia is © Hidekaz Himaruya**


	5. Starlit Dreams

Chapter 3-Starlit Dreams

"Yes I understand sir…I do admit it is my fault and I'm doing my best to…pardon? He is? When? I see…I'll try to get him back before then…I mean it's only several months away and it shouldn't take me that long to have him home safely! Of course sir. You have a good night now."

England hung up his phone and sagged into his easy chair in defeat as Kumajiro slept in the chair on the other side of the table. He just finished talking with Canada's boss, per the request of France, and found out that the next world meeting was going to be held by the Canadian a few months from now. Usually he would spend some of the night with his embroidery, but tonight he felt too drained to do even that as he got up for his bedroom.

"Going to bed early Master Arthur?" a maid asked as he passed her in the hall.

"Yes…it has been a very tiring day," he replied as she nodded in acknowledgement.

"Very well, sir. I left your window open by your request. Have a good night."

He nodded to show his gratitude as he went into his room and changed into his pyjamas. He was fast asleep as soon as he hit the pillow, not knowing of the cat spirit that would send him to a special place as Spottedleaf leapt inside and touched his forehead with her nose before disappearing.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-WARRIORS/HETALIA-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

On the other side of the English Channel, France was doing his best to enjoy a glass of wine during a full moon on this clear night as he would usually do, but sadly the worries of Canada wasn't helping his usual mood. Switzerland saw it when he was over for a chat and to do his best to comfort the Frenchman as he went through this "minor crisis" as France put it.

"I'm sure England will find a way to bring him back soon Francis," the Swiss man said as he took a sip of tea.

"I know…it is just I worry about _mon petit Canadienne_ so much. 'E could be 'urt somewhere or worse!"

"As much as I hate to disagree but he did a lot since he was your colony and England took him away from you. I mean look at the War of 1812, both the World Wars and now the war in the Middle East as well as some of the problems on his own soil, past and present, and the help he sent whenever a disaster, be it natural or not, had struck any of us! He's come a long way and I'm sure he can take care of himself. Heck Germany still flinches every time someone refers to Canada as 'Shock Trooper' since it was his men that gave him the nickname way back when."

At this France gave a light chuckle since he was guilty of that little trick a few times. "Oh Vash, _mon ami, _you are right. I guess my worries were getting zhe better of me since I am 'is father figure."

"That I can't disagree with you there. From what England told me you were a great father to him and it made that British moron slightly guilty for taking him away. Well it's late and I have to get back home now before Liechtenstein wonders where I am."

"Of course, _mon ami._ You take care and tell 'er I said 'ello!"

Switzerland said he would as he left and France finished his small bit of wine in his glass before heading in and putting the bottle away in his cabinet. He gave a small yawn as he was going upstairs to his room where he got ready for bed and settled down to sleep, not knowing that Spottedleaf soon arrived and gave him the same magic touch as she did England before leaving for America's home.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-WARRIORS/HETALIA-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

America was sulking while laying front first on his couch filled with worry about his brother. It was obvious that he was more worried than anything because he had an unopened bag of McDonald's on his coffee table that had the food going cold and the coke going warm, a horror movie was ending but he wasn't paying attention enough to freak out the whole time as he always did, and Tony, his alien roommate from another planet, beat more of his games without the American asking for the X-Box 360 all afternoon and evening.

The alien was worried (though it didn't really show on his face) so he texted Prussia to come and see if he could cheer up his "bestie" as Alfred usually called him, and of course the Prussian couldn't say no to that.

"Well this is something, _ja?_" the albino said after he came in, without knocking as usual and having his chick, Gilbird, on his head, and stood in front of America after turning the movie off. "Cold and untouched McDonald's, horror movie playing with no un-awesome screaming coming from you, and Tony texting the awesome me to come on over and see what's up. It's about Birdie being sent away by England's spell, isn't it?"

America lifted his head at the nickname that Prussia always called Canada. "How'd the heck did you know that, Gil?"

The ex-Nation shrugged casually. "Francis told me about it while I was on the plane."

Alfred rolled his eyes at this with a groan. Of course France would mention something to Prussia (and possibly Spain) since they were friends in a group the other nations call the Bad Touch Trio and the Bad Friend Trio for some reasons more obvious than others.

"I'm just worried that nothing real bad happened to Mattie," he admitted with a sigh. "I mean sure he can probably take care of himself but he is possibly in a whole different world and maybe lost on what to do to get back home."

"I wouldn't worry about Birdie too much!" Prussia replied with his signature grin. "I mean he awesomely beaten my _bruder_ and I on more than one occasion during the World Wars that Germany's men still call him 'Shock Trooper' to this day and ask for some of his military training!"

At this point he gave a bit of his laugh in mirth. "Kesesese! I still make _bruder_ flinch for fun by just mentioning the awesome nickname! If he can handle us, I'm sure he can handle whatever un-awesome thing is being thrown his way right now!"

America gave a laugh of his own, mainly for being stupid as usual. Matthew may be invisible to everyone but he sure was no weakling! He even had a strong heart to match his military strength just by being kind and friendly!

"Aww you're right Gil! Mattie can handle himself! I'm sure he'll be back before we know it!" America said before giving a large yawn. "Oh man it's getting late…you'd like to take the couch tonight?"

"That would be awesome since I just got here and didn't get to a hotel yet," Gilbert replied as he helped getting out the bed in the couch and soon was out like a light when his head hit the pillow and the chick nestled himself on the arm of the couch.

America smiled at the sight before another yawn left his mouth and he turned to Tony. "Thanks for looking out for me."

The alien nodded and went to his own room to play a few games as America went up the stairs. Since it was a somewhat warm night he opened a window for a bit of a breeze ever since his brother told him it was better to do that then to waste money on turning on the Air Conditioning. Then he stripped 'til he was wearing nothing but his boxers and a t-shirt and settled down to sleep himself after putting his glasses on the nightstand.

The window was open wide enough for Spottedleaf to enter, use her magic touch on the peacefully sleeping Nation, then disappear to prepare for the dream that would help the maple's kin with their worries.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-WARRIORS/HETALIA-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

England was the first to stir in his dream and shot up when he saw he was in some sort of starlit grove that was as warm as a calm summer day.

_*Great Scot! Where am I?*_

"Oh my!" a certain French voice said nearby and he saw a lean golden tom with slightly wavy fur and sky blue eyes similar to a particular Frenchman he loathed. "Zis is beautiful!"

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my dream frog!" England shouted and that caught France's attention as he gave a slight chuckle after seeing him. "I was about to ask you zhe same ting, _Angleterre._ Of course you actually look quite cute like zhat!"

The Brit was confused until he looked down and saw his hands were actually yellow and white cat's paws. He soon noticed a pool of water nearby so he went to look and saw not a human, but a white and yellow patched cat with folded ears, his green eyes, and unfortunately, his bushy eyebrows.

"Oh for the love of-how on Earth did I become, of all breeds, a Scottish Fold!?" he soon shouted and saw another tom come up behind him and it scared him into the pool with a scream and a splash.

This golden tom was of a more wheat colour to his fur and had a particular cowlick similar to his former colony as well as those bright blue eyes that reflected the laughter he was giving out.

"Oh man you should've seen your face Iggy!" the tom said that confirmed him to be America.

"How many times have I told you to don't bloody well call me that!?" the Brit fumed as he got out and shook his fur of the water. "And don't scare me like that again you oversized git!"

Another laugh was suddenly heard but this was from a tortoiseshell she-cat with a beautiful dappled coat that was covered in star-shine and friendly amber eyes that shined like moonlight.

"Is it always like this with you three?" the newcomer asked with a giggle and the three of them stared.

France was the first to speak as he decided to use a little charm. "And 'oo might you be, _mon cher_?"

She gave another giggle at this before saying, "My name is Spottedleaf and I'm afraid I'm really a cat spirit though you are flattering."

France soon understood so he wasn't all that disappointed before she went on. "I am also here to help you all relieve yourselves of your worries for your kin."

At first they didn't get it until England thought about Canada. "You know where Canada is?!"

She gave a purr and a nod before signalling them to follow her with her tail as she went down a starlit path. The three toms wasted no time in following her, both curious and relieved to finally know something about Canada.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-WARRIORS/HETALIA-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

It didn't take them long to reach another starlit, summer-warm grove that seemed to be alongside a lake and they noticed a golden tom with brown streaks sitting in the middle of it, with an older, yet handsome, ginger tom and a younger black she-cat, both covered in star-shine like Spottedleaf, sitting on either side of him. It was only when they noticed the long gravity-defying curl, the red maple leaf pendant, and the friendly indigo eyes that they could see it was-

"MATTIE!" America shouted as he pounced on his brother in joy seeing his brother was alright. "Oh for the love of McDonald's I'm so happy you're O.K!"

"I'm happy to see you too!" Matthew said with a laugh before pushing his brother off and facing the other two. "And I mean all of you!"

All this time, though, they didn't see Jayfeather looking on in the bushes, wondering what was going on as France went over to Canada.

"Oh _mon petite_!" France soon said as he nuzzled his "son" with a purr and tears streaming down his face. "I was so worried about you! You're not 'urt or anyting, are you?"

"_Non papa_," he replied as he returned the gesture. "I'm alright. I was accepted into ThunderClan, one of four clans of wildcats out here that seem to be needing some help."

"Help in what way?" England asked as he came closer.

"They just won a war with some evil cat spirits, called the Dark Forest Cats, and they need me to help them heal from some tragic losses, among other things," he replied before gesturing with his tail at the other two cats that were with him. "Firestar and Hollyleaf here are such casualties as well as a few others. They are also my guides and protectors in case those dark spirits try anything with me. I'm afraid it will be a long time before I can go home and continue my work as a Nation."

Jayfeather's eyes widened at this! _*He's a Nation? What's that?! Some kind of twoleg?*_

The other three seemed slightly disappointed but also they understood that he was probably asked to do it by some sort of higher power as Firestar walked over to them. "We do ask you for a favour," he asked them sternly.

"Anything to help," England replied as an answer from all three of them.

"It seems that even the spirits that were lost from the Dark Forest War seemed to be restored. Spottedleaf here is one of them as is, sadly, my old enemy Tigerstar along with his son Hawkfrost."

They were surprised at this as she nodded and soon Hollyleaf stepped forward. "If you can see what caused them to come back then it might help Maplestreak on his mission."

"Wait a second," America soon said. "Who's Maplestreak?"

"Oh t-that's my warrior name that I picked," Canada replied sheepishly as he pawed the ground a bit in a way to show he was fidgeting out of a nervous habit. "I decided to give myself one to earn the trust of the Clan as well…I k-kinda t-told a small white lie."

"You?" France said incredulously at his former colony. "A Nation zhat cannot bring 'imself to lie actually told one? May I ask what it was, _mon cher_?"

"I told them that I was a traveller and I needed to learn their ways in order to survive."

"And they bought it," England finished with a nod before his gaze went towards the grass. "Well that does sound very convincing…Wait a second…Who's that?"

They all saw he was pointing to Jayfeather's hiding spot with his paw and the medicine cat slightly cursed before revealing himself.

"J-JAYFEATHER!?" Matthew shouted in surprise and worry as he tried to think quickly on which are the right words to save himself. "Oh Maple! Listen, I-I can explain!"

"I heard everything," the tom replied with a look of disappointment on his face.

"It's not what you think! I came here by accident but StarClan kinda did see it ahead of time and asked me to help! Please you have to believe me! I did tell you one truth and that was my name being Matthew!"

Jayfeather still didn't look convinced until England stepped forward, "I'm afraid he's telling the truth. You see I am the one that accidentally sent him here because I can use magic and I messed up on a spell."

"And bro here did help some cats already, right?" America soon vouched out loud as he went in front of the tom with slight anger and annoyance showing in his eyes. "So give him a break!"

"I most certainly agree wit' _Amérique_ on zhat point," France soon added in calmly. "It is not like _Mathieu_ was sent to spy for zeese Dark Forest Cats at all. _Mais non_, 'e was sent to 'elp and 'elp 'e 'as, just like we are going to find zhe cause of some of zhem returning back in our own world."

Jayfeather soon saw he was wrong to begin to judge. Matthew did help Sandstorm and Greystripe recently so his kin were right in defending him. But something was still bothering him.

"I can understand now and I do apologise if you can tell me what a Nation is."

The four nations now hesitated until Canada asked. "Will you keep it a secret if we tell you?"

Jayfeather was surprised at this but then nodded since he had his own fair share of secrets as Canada began.

"In our world, there are many countries where many animals and twolegs, or humans as we call them, live and every country is different with its own cultures, languages, and history. We Nations serve as a voice to help the country in a personified form, or a twoleg form in simpler terms. Sometimes we have meetings to see what we can do to help each other but that often ends with more fights then getting things done."

At that note he gave a glance at the rest of his family who are mostly guilty for some of the fights since France and England don't get along at all and America usually causes something for kicks or fights with Russia, mainly because he hates the larger Nation's "Commie" guts as the American tends to put it quite a lot. This caused the three spirit cats and Jayfeather to smirk at their sheepish and guilty faces, knowing that they are partially to blame.

"We don't age much but that doesn't make us immortal either since we are bound to the country we serve," he continued more seriously, "and if anything happens to eliminate that country and the main spirit of our people fades, we die and if we die, we fade from existence completely unless something happens to bring back our country, thus bringing us back, which happened to Poland once I think."

He soon paused as the two oldest nations nodded with this point and America looked at them in surprise before his brother finished. "The only one who has yet to fade like that is Prussia since he had come from different backgrounds to begin with and his strong sense of military, along with the spirits of his former people, kept him around for about 70 years now and he's been around for a few centuries already. I have yet to celebrate my 200th birthday myself."

Jayfeather was surprised to hear this as he stared at Canada with wide eyes! He had yet to become 200 years of age and yet he looked no older than 2 years in cat terms! His head was spinning slightly, but stopped when he saw in Canada's eyes that he was begging for the grey tom to keep this secret from the rest of the Clan.

"I will keep it a secret," he soon replied after a few moments.

"Oh thank you!" Matthew said in relief, but soon it was his turn to be confused. "But how did you come into my dream?"

"I am one of Three with the Powers of the Stars in my Paws. I have a special ability granted to me by StarClan which enables me to walk in others' dreams which is the only time I can see since I am blind in the waking world. I used it to learn more about you and I apologize for coming in on such sensitive business."

"I forgive you and I'll also keep this secret to you and the other two with these powers," the golden tom said and it seemed to be of some relief to the medicine cat as they saw Spottedleaf rise to her paws.

"It's almost dawn," she said and England suddenly remembered something.

"Before we go, I have to remind you that you are hosting the next meeting in a few months and your boss is hoping that you might return before then, Canada."

"Oh Maple I almost forgot about that!" the younger one replied. "I'm sure it won't take me that long to do what I have to do here so I shouldn't worry too much. I'll start preparing when I get back, I promise."

The Brit nodded in satisfaction before they all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways so Maplestreak can prepare for training and the other three can help shed some light on how the spirits came back.

Little did they know, a tabby tom with icy blue eyes, a beige colour to his muzzle and belly, and a darker aura in his pelt saw and heard everything and sneered before going fading into the shadows.

"Father would love to hear this!"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-WARRIORS/HETALIA-X-X-X-X-X -X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Author's Notes:**

**O.K last submission for today!**

**First I'd like to give special thanks to_ Doom the Sandwich, HolyRomanGermany, aggrocks09, hurricaneclaw, _and _nicolift_ for the follows as well as _nicolift_ (again) and _spiritualnekohime4 _for the reviews I replied to and _nicolift_ (once again) for the fave! You guys rock!**

**Here we have a family reunion and secrets shared before things get underway!**

**Poor England can't seem to catch a break as he learned from the Canadian Prime Minister (aka Canada's boss) that Canada was hosting the next world meeting. (O.K not that I know of but it's called artistic licence!) So he went to sleep and Spottedleaf decided to work her magic.**

**Meanwhile, Switzerland and Prussia were visiting France and America, respectively, and managed to reassure them that Canada can take care of himself. So they thanked them before Switzerland left and Prussia settled for sleep in America's couch-bed and they went to bed with a lightened heart each before Spottedleaf sent them both to a good dream.**

**There, the FACE crew learned of Canada's mission and Jayfeather learns of what Nations are so he keeps the secret and sadly someone else finds out as well.**

**Oh and here's a couple more Nation Names:**

**Switzerland-Vash Zwingli (Or Basch Zwingli)**  
**Prussia-Gilbert Beilschmidt**

**And I made more cat forms and yes I'm keeping with their hair colour for their fur colour(s) as well as certain breeds related to the country. (As such America and Canada are American Shorthairs and France is closely related to a Chausie. England sure isn't happy being a cat from his big brother's country, that's for sure!)**

**Oh and the "Shock Trooper" thing is kinda real since the Germans called the Canadians Shock Troopers for how strong and surprising they were back during the World Wars. My sister and I kinda made up a running joke about Germany flinching to that nickname!**

**And a slight history lesson as well as what I think Nations are.**

**Enjoy!**

**Hetalia and concepts are © Hidekaz Himaruya**  
**Warriors and concepts are © Erin Hunter**  
**Everything else is © me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!**


End file.
